Boost
You can improve a trait or traits temporarily. You can boost yourself or others by touch. You have a Dice Pool equal to your ranks in Boost, which you can transfer to yourself or others. Take one action to use Boost, and transfer one of the dice from your Dice Pool. The recipient may use that Die to resolve the next check he or she makes using the targeted Trait using the additional die from Boost as part of a Dice Pool. After being used, return the die granted by Boost to your Boost Dice Pool. You can Boost the trait again before the die has been spent, transferring as many dice as you have to that trait, at a cost of one action for each die. Just like a normal Dice Pool, remove only one die granted by Boost each time the Boosted trait is used, and return it to the Boost Dice Pool. So a character Boosted numerous times might take several turns to run out of bonus dice from Boost. To transfer multiple dice at once, use the Rapid Transfer FX Feat (below). You can Boost as many characters who have the appropriate trait as you like, but cannot distribute more dice than are in your Boost Dice Pool. The cost per rank determines the effect of Boost. The character still only gains a single additional die, but this new Dice Pool can be used by any trait included under Boost: * 1 point: Boost benefits a single trait, chosen when the effect is acquired (such as Melee Attack, the Damage FX, etc.). It cannot provide benefit to all uses of an Ability Score at this level, but can benefit individual skills. If the subject does not have the targeted trait they may gain it temporarily at 0 ranks, at the GM’s discretion. To affect a list of specific traits, one at a time, acquire different Boosts as Alternate FX feats. * 2 points: Boost can benefit any trait suiting your Descriptors, one at a time. If the subject does not have the targeted trait they may gain it temporarily, at the GM’s discretion. * 3 points: Boost benefits all of a group of traits at once (any one ability score, feats, or FX of a particular type or descriptor). Each affected trait gains the benefits of the Boost. The subject must have the targeted trait(s). * 4 points: Boost benefits all of the subject's FX at once, or all ability scores at once. * 5 points: Boost benefits all of the subject's traits at once, and thus can be used for any check the player wishes. You cannot Boost permanent or Innate FX. Extras * Affects Others: Boost Affects Others by default. If it only Affects Others, then it has a flaw (see Flaws, following). * Alternate Resistance (+0): You can change Boost's resistance to Will to reflect a more mental-based effect. * Area: You can Boost many people at once. You transfer a die to each character within your area who has a valid trait. * Extended Duration: Boost's duration can only be changed with the Slow Fade FX feat and the Total Fade extra. For long-lasting enhancements to traits, see the Enhanced Trait FX. * Increased Range: Boost is normally touch range. A +1 extra enhances it to Close Range, while a +2 extra makes it Long Range, and a +3 extra makes it Perception Range. Personal range Boost has a flaw. * Rapid Transfer (Fixed +1): This extra allows you to transfer additional dice as part of your action to use Boost. Each time you select this extra, move the total number of dice you may transfer with one action one rank up the Time and Value Progression Table. So Boost 5 with Rapid Transfer 1 can transfer two dice with each action, while Rapid Transfer 2 would allow you to transfer all five dice with one action. * Reduced Action: Boost usable as a reaction can occur automatically in response to a particular circumstance, such as when you become angry or suffer damage, for example. Choose the circumstance when you apply the modifier. * Selective Attack: An Area Boost can have his extra, which is quite useful in ensuring only the user's allies receive the benefits of the Boost. * Subtle: Boost is not Subtle by default and requires this extra for its effects to go unnoticed. * Triggered: This extra allows you to set a trigger for Boost under a particular circumstance. Note that a Triggered Boost is only good for one use before the trigger must be reset. For a triggered type Boost usable over and over when circumstances recur, change the FX's action to a reaction with the Action modifier (see the following). Flaws * Absorption (-2): You are unable to Boost without an adequate external energy source of an appropriate descriptor. This is a common flaw for Personal Range Boosts. * Fades: If your Boost fades, the dice that you transfer are lost after being used, and are not returned to your Boost Dice Pool. Refilling your Boost Dice Pool is more laborious. * Limited: Emotional (-1): Your Boost is limited to either when you are feeling a particular strong emotion or when others around you are, such as only when you as particularly angry, or only when you are surrounded by love, fear, or such. Among other things, this means your Boost effect may be countered (or enabled) by FX which alter mood. If your Boost activates automatically in response to an emotion, apply the Reduced Action extra to reduce it to a reaction instead; this flaw does not apply (since reactions are already limited by circumstance). * Limited: Others Only (-1): You can Boost other characters, but not yourself. * Permanent: Since Boost's duration cannot be altered this flaw cannot apply to it. * Reduced Range (-1): Your Boost is personal range and affects only you. * Restorative (-1): A Boost effect with this flaw only improves traits up to their normal (purchased) values and is therefore only good for restoring character points lost to some other effect, like Drain. Traits restored to their normal value do not fade, just as with a normal use of Boost. * Tiring: A Boost may represent some sort of superhuman effort. In this case, the Tiring flaw is appropriate. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Trait FX